The present disclosure relates to a long-range sonar system. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a small scale sonar system configured to operate at long-ranges.
Existing sonar systems, such as ultrasonic sonar systems, are useful in determining a distance between the sonar system and a solid object. However, due to the physical characteristics of typical sonar systems, they do not provide as narrow a focus as may be desired for short-range operations. As such, due to these technical limitations, existing sonar systems typically cannot detect an object closer than about 200 millimeters. Similarly, due to technical limitations, existing small-scale sonar systems typically cannot detect an object further away than 2.5 meters.
Many devices utilize small-scale sonar systems. For example, robots such as automatic vacuum devices use a combination of small-scale short-range sonar and long-range sonar. Using this combination of short and long-range sonars, a robotic device can detect objects between 200 millimeters and 2.5 meters away. However, for use in cramped environments such as a home cluttered with furniture and other objects, this range may not be adequate to provide the robotic device with an appropriately functional sonar system for its surroundings. Similarly, in environments where objects are spaced further apart, this range may not be adequate to provide the robotic device with an appropriately functional sonar system.